tom_halls_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
A werewolf is a monster that possesses the ability to shapeshift into the form of a large, Monstrous wolf on the night of the Full moon. Normally, a wolf is a human that is either born with one parent a werewolf or is bitten by another. Usually, the most common kind is The Beta, which has absolutely no control over their shifting and loses conscious thought while in wolf form. A pack leader is a wolf that has either Killed another leader, Protected other members of the pack at great personal cost, or has grown to the power through sheer will and strength.(No, These Are Not Based On The Teen Wolf Rules) An "Alpha" has full control of Conscious thought in wolf form. also, Alphas are Immensely Stronger than Betas, and even most other Monsters. If you are interested in the origins of the Werewolves, Look to the page concerning Fenrir. Werewolves have the ability to retract Claws that cover their Fingernails and A set of Fangs on Both bottom and top of their jaw. Although extremely Painful, This enhances their abilities in order to Defend themselves. There Are Several Types of Werewolves. They all Gain power through Age and increase in Pack Size they Mostly Follow A Hierarchy Consisting of What are Known as Theta. They usually gain Rank by killing a higher Ranking member. Beta - Common Werewolf. Eyes Glow A Pale Yellow Alpha - Pack Leader. Gains power through Increased Pack size. Eyes Glow A Black And Red Omega - Werewolf without a pack. Gain twice as much strength year by year than betas. if remain Omega for 10 years, they will become Delta. Pale Yellow Or Even White Delta - two of the most trusted Betas of The Pack will become Delta if the pack number reaches 20. an Omega that goes on their own for more than 10 years will also become Delta. as Dianna West was 6 years old when bitten and was 16 when she moved to Silent cove, she was a Delta when she Turned John. Acid Green Eyes Theta - Second in commands to the Zeta. Originally the 7 Surviving sons of Lycaon, they were killed and replaced by various Alphas many times of the centuries. Dark Green Eyes Zeta - "King Of The Wolves" Leader of The Werewolves, Alpha of Alphas, This Title was originally Held by Lycaon and is currently held by an Unknown Theta. White Eyes Iato - Special Breed Created by Lycaon with the Specific Purpose to Hunt Werewolves. Stronger that Pack Leaders, According to Legend, they can Emmit a Howl that can Kill a Beta instantly and can Knock a Delta or Alpha unconscious. Black Eyes with Orange Irises Sigma - Special Breed Created By Lycaon To Be His New Personal Guard, The Most Notable Being His Children, Including Paul Chiles. They Are Stronger Than Alphas Or Iato And Are Weaker Than Theta. Purple Eyes. Demon Wolf - The Only werewolves not created by Lycaon Or Fenrir. a Demon Wolf is a Mutated Werewolf(Of Any Class) that is Either Possessed by A Demon(Only happens if a there is a full moon on Halloween) or if a Deceased werewolf is Resurrected. The Only Known Demon wolves known to Exist were John Howlett Jr. and Dianna West, and both are now cured. Black Eyes with red irises. Fenrir - The Unique Powers And Abilities Of The Progenitor Of The Species. Now Held By John. Red Eyes. General Powers & Abilities Shifting '- All Werewolves Possess the Ability to Shape-Shift into the Form of a Wolf on the full moon. '''Super Human Strength '- Werewolves possess Strength Far beyond that of normal Humans and are Even Stronger in Wolf Form. 'Super Human Speed '- Werewolves can Move much faster than normal humans, and can move even faster in wolf form. 'Super Human Senses '- Werewolves Can Smell Things Miles away, hear things within a mile Radius, and See things from far Distances. 'Animal Control - '''Werewolves can Control Dogs and other Similar Animals to an extent. '''Resistance to Cold '- Like Their Wolf Cousins, Werewolves have a Remarkable Resistance to Cold. 'Pack Sense '-Werewolves can Sense when another member of their pack is Near them, And Can Pinpoint the Exact location of their Alpha, regardless of how far apart they are. 'Rage Enhancement '- Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their Anger increases '''Weaknesses Silver - 'Silver is Dangerous to a Werewolf. it will burn skin if a wolf comes in contact with it, and it will kill if a weapon made of the metal hits the Heart. '''Wolfsbane '- Wolfsbane acts as an Acid if a wolf comes in contact with it. it will induce involuntary Changing, and will act as a poison if ingested. A Silver Weapon Dipped in the herb will be Twice as Deadly. '''Moonstone - Moonstone will turn off a Werewolf's power if contact with Moonstone is Made. 'Mercury '- Mercury will kill a lower ranking Werewolf if It enters the Blood Category:Monsters